LEGO Marvel vs. DC 2: Infinite Crisis on Battleworld/Quotes
Story Mode Transcripts 'Level 1 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 2 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 3 (Marvel Story)' *'Spider-Man': Where are we. *'Human Torch': Got no idea with your dealing with! 'Level 4 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 5 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 6 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 7 (Marvel Story)' *'Spider-Phin': Come one, come all, your friendly little neighborhood Spider-Phin is ready to save everybody!!! *'Spider-Jake': *'Spider-Man/Bruce Banner': Hey Guys. *'Spider-Gwen': Bruce Banner as Spider-Man! Wow, how original! 'Level 8 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 9 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 10 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 11 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 12 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 13 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 14 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 15 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 16 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 17 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 18 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 19 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 20 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 21 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 22 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 23 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 24 (Marvel Story)' * 'Level 25 (Marvel Story)' *'Doctor Doom': No, this cannot be. How did you beat me, I am Doctor Doom? *'Captain America': Too late, Doom. You Conquered the world for for a while, it's over. *'Thing': That's it, and you know what time it is? *'Doctor Doom': Oh no, not that clobberin thing again. *'Thing': IT'S CLOBBERIN TIME. *'Doctor Doom': Aaaaaaaaaaagh. 'Level 1 (DC Story)' *'Robin: '''Oh my goodness, what's happening to him? *'Medusa: My Husband Black Bolt, lost his mind.' *'Robin': Losing my mind, OK! TITANS GO! *'Raven': Good, Black Bolt is down. *'Karnak': Cousin. *'Crystal': Is he okay. *'Cyborg: Give up Black Bolt, you need to come down. *'''Black Bolt: Silence. ROOOAAR-! *'(But Suddenly, Black Bolt was hit by Maximus the Mad behind him with the bottle, Black bolt has been knocked)' *'Maximus the Mad': What, I'm on your side! *'Triton': Maximus the Mad, what are you doing here! *'Maximus the Mad': Well, I was drag down from that stupid teleporter thing, right! *'Starfire': Who are you supposed to be. *'Maximus the Mad': I'm his brother, he is the King of Inhumans. *'Robin': Your brother. *'Maximus the Mad': That's right. *'(All of the Justice League and Marvel characters arrives at the batcave with devastating)' *'Batman: '''Robin, are you Okay? *'Robin': I'm fine. This Black Bolt is some kind of, mad. *'Medusa': I do apologize Robin... *'Captain America': Yes, but what is Maximus the Mad doing here! 'Level 2 (DC Story) '''Level 3 (DC Story) 'Level 4 (DC Story)' 'Level 5 (DC Story)' 'Level 6 (DC Story)' 'Level 7 (DC Story)' 'Level 8 (DC Story)' 'Level 9 (DC Story)' *'Ronan the Accuser': Insolent Pests. You cannot stop me, Justice League. *'(After Justice League defeated Ronan the Accuser, Supreme Intelligence blast out the Justice League, Inhumans an the Guaridans replying)' *'Supreme Intelligence': Silence fools, you dare to attack me and my personal Supreme Intelligence. you cannot stop me! I, am powerful! *Martian Manhutner: No, eat this! *'(Martian uses heat ray on Supreme Intelligence)' *'Supreme Intelligence': No, you fools, you don't understand what I saying, I get you for this! *'Medusa': Mission Accomplished! *'Flash': Hey, That's my line! *'Medusa': My Apologizes! *'(Black Bolt sighs himself)' Side Missions Transcripts 'Side Mission 9 (Marvel)' * 'Side Mission 10 (Marvel)' * 'Side Mission 11 (Marvel)' *'Adolf Hitler': Sieg Heil, Captain America! You want stand a chance. *'Captain America': Bring It, it's been a long time waiting. 'Side Mission 12 (Marvel)' * 'Side Mission 13 (Marvel)' * 'Side Mission 14 (Marvel)' * 'Side Mission 15 (Marvel)' *'Hulk': Why is Wreck-It-Ralph as Hulk! Hulk is the one, not you? *'Wreck-It-Hulk': WRECK-IT-HULK, SMASH! *'Hulk': Whatever, it's SMASH TIME! Free Play Random Crimes *'Agent Phil Coulson': Spoiler Alert, there is some criminal activity around this area, this time, a bank robbery. *'Agent Phil Coulson': Sorry to spoiled your exploreing around the city, but more criminals it's stealing someone's purse. *'Male Civilian': Why thank you so much. And oh, please don't tell my wife for what I did this! *'Female Civilian': Thanks Superhero. 'Celebrity in Peril (in archive recording)' *'Stan Lee': Help! *'Stan Lee': Hey! Give me a hand, will ya! *'Stan Lee': I could use a Super Hero right now! *'Stan Lee': I did it! I made another cameo! Gotta add this one to my list at home! *'Stan Lee': I'm all over this game! At what point do I stop being a cameo and start being a Star? *'Stan Lee': Thanks for getting me out of that jam, true believers. *'Stan Lee': Adam West! No way, that can be happen! *'Stan Lee': Excelsior. *'Adam West': Help! *'Adam West': Hello, I'm TV's Adam West... Don't suppose you could lend me a hand? *'Adam West': Thank goodness you came by! This situation is most unpleasant to say at least! *'Adam West': Excellent rescuing work, back there! One day you might even become as great a legend as me: ADAM WEST! *'Adam West': da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da... Adam Weh-hest...!!! *'Adam West': Good job, fellow crime-fighter! Now, I really, must be going! Adam West; AWAY! *'Adam West': Thank you, citizen! Time to hit the beach! Better take some Shark Repellent Bat-Spray just in case. *'Adam West': I just can't seem to get a break today. *'Adam West': I just walking along minding my business and then this happened! *'Adam West': Great work, citizen but don't stay up saving the world too late. Even crime-fighters need their sleep! *'Adam West': I'm sure I had everything under control, but thank you for your assistance anyway. *'Adam West': Thank you for saving me from that vicious ensnarement, fellow crime-fighter! 'Minikits/Character & Vehicle Tokens' *'Black Panther': Ah, an interesting Item. It must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. *'Black Widow': *'Captain America': Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. *'Captain Marvel': Unless someone objects in the next few seconds, I'm keeping this! ...Anyone? ... Nice? *'Daredevil': *'Deadpool': Hey, where is my Red Brick, I WANT A RED BRICK! *'Dormammu': Ah, the Perfect gift for Satana. I hope she likes it! *'Iron Fist: '''Such a valuable item, I must protect It at all cost! *'Iron Man': Yay! Oh, sorry... That didn't sound dignfied. I meant "YAY"! *'Mordo': Good! I've wanted something like this for quite some time. *'Ms. Marvel': Nice! But I guess it's be worth *'Mysterio': An award, for me! *'Ravonna': It appears to be a most useful trinket! *'Ravonna': What a strange and unique-looking object! *'Silver Surfer': *'Star-Lord': *'Wasp': *'Wolverine': I'll take this, bub! *'Wong': Character Speechs '''Aquaman': Batman: I'm Batman! Black Panther: I must proect my people in the strange, new world! Doctor Octopus: My Genius must be celebrated! Dormmanu: '''Just another realm for me to rule! '''Drax the Destroyer: Nothing shall stand in my way! Spider-Man: Spider-Phin: Your friendly little neighborhood Spider-Phin, at your service. Star-Lord: Star Lord... Legendary Outlaw! Category:Transcripts not yet complete